


Persephone Incarnate

by MadamePhuPhu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Barbed Penis, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Love Confessions, Maybe - Freeform, Oral Sex, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Thoughts of Gore, Violence, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamePhuPhu/pseuds/MadamePhuPhu
Summary: You knew he'd come back.Sequel to THE DEVIL'S MARK.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 19
Kudos: 73





	1. INVITE MOTHER OVER, SHE MISSES YOU

Mom sat, graceful and dangerous like a panther and  _ you  _ her little cub toiling away in the kitchen at some concoction. She sipped her tea, taking in her surroundings, your home. 

"Perhaps you should take up interior decorating?" Mother mused, smirking. 

You peeked at her from the doorway of the kitchen, eyes narrowed at her sarcasm. 

The full blooded witch shook her head in apology. "No, truly. It looks quite comfortable here. You’re very good at placing yourself where you don’t belong."

"You've seen what it looks like out there." You chose to ignore her snide comment.

She settled back into the couch and took another sip, smiling softly at the photo of you and your father on the mantle of the fireplace. You exited the kitchen, handing her a large glass jar filled with an alabaster paste, "That should help with dad's grey hairs." You sat next to her, grabbing your tea cup and taking a sip. "I don't know why he couldn't just buy hair dye like other old men." 

"You know he never takes the beaten path, dear. He loves our magick, he tells me he regrets not being born a witch himself. He will take advantage whenever he can."

You smiled into your teacup. Sounded about right. "He’s very proud of you.” She quipped, setting down her teacup, resolutely. “But I don't want to discuss your father now. How have  _ you _ been?"

After all that happened on the surface, you spent your solitary time studying. You had visited your father and bought some surface world things-- butter and opium incense. You went to the ruins of Redgrave City to collect some dirt there. “What about you, Mom?”

"Well, after five hundred years you'd think I would want to retire. But business is so good. I could never step away from this life… especially not after what you've done." Mother hummed, glancing over at you.

You blinked at her, placing your tea up on her saucer. "Huh?" 

"Don't play coy, Lambkins. I know you formed a pact with that sorry excuse of a demon overlord."

You were aghast. "Is that why you wanted to visit so badly?"

Your mother narrowed her eyes at you. Your chest tightened and you knew better than to lie. "...he's really strong."

"Oh-- that's the only reason?" She hummed, quirking an eyebrow. You blushed profusely and shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is. I found a demon I liked and made a pact with him."

Your mother frowned at you and shook her head, clearly disappointed. "What?" You cried out incredulously. 

"Demon pacts are not something you throw yourself into because you're feeling passionate or need to pay back a favor."

You winced inwardly at her icy, truthful words. "It is a symbiotic relationship. He may give you all the power in the world-- but what do you have to offer him?"

You winced again, it showed plainly on your face. You really didn't have an answer to that. 

It was true that you got Vergil and Dante back to the Human World but what use did the elder twin have of you past that? You were stronger because of the bond but it didn’t matter. You were still small and ignorant and had so much to learn.

The elder witch looked at you, agape. "Oh, my word." 

"What?" You asked, voice trembling a little. Then it clicked. 

_ My uterus. _

Mom shook her head and stood abruptly. "No, no, no. You're coming home to stay with me and Jeanne." She declared, pulling on your hand. You stood in place, stubbornly. 

"You think you can protect me, Mom? You saw what he did up there! Besides," You pulled your hand back. "I put myself in this situation. You don't need to get involved."

"It's that or he'll kill you. And trust me when I say you will want the latter. A cambion and a half blooded witch? It will rip you apart from the inside, out." 

Her eyes softened and she took your hands again. "Lambkins, I had my reservations in having a child. It is both selfish and selfless. And because of your human blood I knew that one day I would see you leave this world."

Her voice deepened in seriousness. "But I will not let you go like this. I want you to live and die of old age, not giving birth to some hellspawn."

Sadness chilled your heart. It wasn't something you thought of often. Dying before your mother. Her immortality did not pass on to you-- your body was continuing to age. Slower than a normal human’s but still going nonetheless. She would mourn you alone. Like she said it was both a selfish and selfless act on her part-- having you. 

You had now put yourself in a position where she could lose you much earlier than expected. 

"Mom, I want you to stay out of this."

You didn't want her to kill him. Whatever his intentions, you still had feelings for him and you begged her to not cross that line. He was  _ yours _ and you were  _ his _ . It wasn’t her place to sever that bond.

What else could she do but respect your wishes?

So, she left. Leaving you one of her old gilded pistols and a few more protection spells. Peppering your face with kisses and squeezing you tight, mother left in all her latex suited glory, hoping that you would make choices with your brain and not your heart.


	2. HOST YOUR DEMON

You knew what demons could do to you. Witch's blood, no matter how diluted could make a low level demon a real boss. 

They could flay you alive, for fun. 

Pull your insides out from your mouth.

Impale you on the scattered ruined statues of King Mundus.

Tear away your breasts with their talons.

You've seen them do it to their own kind. And they'd love to do it to you, should they get the chance. 

But since there was no precedent of a half blooded witch and a half blooded demon forming a pact you had no idea what your fate may entail. Part of you felt bad, lumping Vergil in with all the other mindless detritus in the Underworld, but you wanted to prepare yourself for the outcome.

Why wouldn't Vergil want more children? A whole brood. A small army. Nero was strong enough to defeat him with his quarter of demonic heritage. And siring children with the right person was sure to bring forth babes even stronger.

He could have his pick of any woman. Demon, witch or even human if he chose. Humans were resilient, with limitless hope and will-- that’s what made them strong after all… But it wasn't in his character. It wouldn't be worth his time to look for a mate. Especially when he knew he had one in you.

You slammed the book closed and placed it on your desk. Rubbing your temples, you removed your glasses and sighed. What had you gotten yourself into…?

" _ Bice _ ." 

You jumped and whipped around to the source of the sound. There were only two people that called you that.

Your heart froze and cold sweat covered your palms. "Vergil." Your voice caught and he looked over at you quizzically. If he thought something was bothering you he didn't mention it. You let out the breath you were holding in your chest. 

"Always sneaking up on me...How did you--"

"I used a potion." He twirled a tiny glass vial between his fingers. Clearly, he had taken a little more from you than knowledge and virginity. "I wanted to talk to you."

You quickly put a barrier between yourself and him, which he half smiled at.

"If only you had done that when we first met. You wouldn't be in the trouble you're in now."

"What do you think I've done?" you asked quietly, looking up at him beneath the hair that fell haphazardly in your eyes.

Vergil huffed and slashed the barrier with  _ Yamato _ which shattered it to fine dust. He stepped close to you and looked down at you. 

Your entire body was tense and bound and panic rolled in your belly. "You gave Nero a book about his mother. And I ask you--"

He slammed you against the door of your house, hand around your neck, chest pressed to yours. "-- why do you think it's your place to share secrets that are not your own?"

You placed your hands atop his, squirming against him. 

"You came all this way to ask me that? I have a cellphone, you know." You tried in vain to bring humor into the situation but it was lost on your other half. 

"Where did you get it?"

Your mind swam in the throes of pre-unconsciousness. Was he not angry about your willful knowledge sharing? Was he only curious? Why was he choking you? 

Upon realizing he cant get answers if he chokes you out, he gently lets you down. "Like most things in my library, I got them from my mother."

"Where is your mother, then?"

It was your turn to be serious. "Don't even think about it. She will destroy you and finish her knitting with your dead body at her feet. And I'm telling you this for your own self preservation not hers." 

He looked away, as you rubbed your neck. "You know, every time I see you… you offer some sort of bodily harm to me. I'm still human. You can't just throw me around and expect me to work afterwards."

"Perhaps it's my way of saying hello."

"Well stop it." You snapped back. “What do you want? I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want to see you again.” Vergil raised an eyebrow at you, as if you were in a position to deny him anything. "I can always tell what you're feeling, even when I'm a world away."

He sheathed his katana. "I know when you think of me. I can feel how your body heats up. I can feel your longing. And right now…"

He buried his face in your neck and inhaled deeply. "Fear…" 

What had he done to earn your fear? He felt it even before he saw you. It hurt him. A little. You trusted him fully, but now for some reason you were terrified of him.

“Have those close to you placed bugs in your ear about me?” he finally spoke, surmising that this had something to do with the full-blooded witch that had visited you earlier in the day. An ancient one. The scent was obvious. 

Surely, it was your mother. He’d remember that for the future. 

“Rightly so.” you muttered, looking up at him into his eyes. Like a cold, vast and unforgiving sea. Your heart flipped in your chest. Despite your fluttering organs, once question burned in your belly. “Why are you here, really? I find it hard to believe it was over a book that's probably on the internet by now.” 

Vergil still stood, emotionless-- at least to the untrained eye. But to an eye that knew him--he was choosing his words carefully. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

You snorted and walked past him, taking a seat on the sofa. It was hard for you to pretend that he didn’t occupy your thoughts often as well. It was hard to not kiss him and hold him and tell him out loud the things you felt for him. 

But you knew he was telling the truth. He had no ill intentions. At least not yet. 

You now clearly were more relaxed, and he noticed that. He looked around the house, noticing the small things you had changed about it. “You’ve gotten stronger, since we last saw one another.”

It was true, and the wards on your home reflected that. 

_ When you’re close to me, I feel all powerful. With you, I am God. _

You placed your hand on the seat next to you expectantly. He obliged, ever the gentleman, leaning Yamato against the side of the couch.

“How is Dante? And Nero?”

“Exactly how you’d expect; a pain in my ass. Especially after getting their hands on that little gift of yours." 

You smiled, Dante’s crassness was rubbing off on him. It was nice to see that they were getting along. You chose to ignore that second little quip. He knew your reasons whether he admitted it or not. 

He took note of your dainty arms and carefully pinned hair. Still a lady. He surmised that you were training your mind more than your body. “And you? Magick alone cannot keep you safe here.”

True as it was, you definitely liked to take a more hands-off approach when it came to slaying demons. “Perhaps I should stay here for a while.”

You turned to him in surprise. "But what about--"

“I am to be your teacher.”

He wasn't asking. Just inserting himself into your life again. Just like before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did forget to mention that this can be read alone-- some references might not make sense so it would behoove you to read the first one.


	3. STRENGTHEN THE BOND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look-- its the reunion sex chapter.

You agreed, which was merely a formality (he would do whatever he wanted anyway) and went out to get ingredients for dinner. He took his time alone to clean himself up, the journey had made him dusty and perhaps a little weary, plus he always appreciated your fine bathroom. 

When you returned from your outing, you found him shirtless, pulling spices down from your cupboards. The real life Adonis he was, he ran his fingers through his wet bangs and they sat slicked on the top of his head, looking like his normal self. 

“I’ll do the cooking.”

You made no objection. He hadn't cooked for you before, but you were sure he would be a natural at it like he was with everything else. 

He was a perfect houseguest. It was a fact you already knew, yet it surprised you nonetheless. In another life-- he would have made an amazing husband; emotionally distant sure, but amazing all the same. 

He made dinner with ingredients you procured-- boar side and legumes that you had foraged with butter salt and lemon. Despite his blue blooded pedigree, he had always appreciated the simpler things, especially in the foods he ate. 

Fully sated, you offered to clean-up which was not argued. You ran hot water over the dinner’s dishes and called out to your temporary housemate. “Coffee or tea?” You turned your head for a response, but dropped the plate you were cleaning in surprise when you felt his light hands on your sides. “Tea, always.” He said, quietly, pulling your hair away from your ear. Your breath hitched in your throat. You looked heavenward, feeling yourself melt against him. 

What reason had you to be afraid of him? At this juncture you welcome him splitting you apart, devouring you, whatever. It would be bliss, a most high honor. 

You reached to the cupboard before you to get a tea kettle. He allowed you to turn to him, chest to chest, as you handed him the kettle. He took it gently, with a small smile.

_ If things were different, this could be us, always. But at least I can have you now, however fleeting. _

Yep, it was only a matter of time before he had his hands on you again-- this time in a loving, almost tender way.

He had missed you. You could feel it in his fingertips. 

Never one for wasting time, he leaned forward, kissing you demurely on the lips. Soft as rose petals, the innocence in his act almost deceived you. When he dragged his lips down to your neck, you were reminded of what he really was and what he really wanted. 

Tea kettle discarded-- it was you he wanted to hold.

You could feel the slight warmth of his hands, the gossamer of your dress a barrier from his milky skin. He nipped at the area just above your collarbone and your breath caught in your throat. He remembered-- this was the place that made you fall apart. 

He pulled back to steady himself, fearing getting lost in you too soon. He saw his mark, just beneath the neckline of the sheer garment. It was finely healed and just as beautiful as he remembered it. He traced it gently with his fingers.

"You wear this mark well." 

His praise made you weak in the knees. He hiked your dress up to grip your thighs. In his mind, he was constantly reassuring himself that you weren't a dream. Not some feverish fantasy that had manifested in his head when he was lonely.

He moved in to kiss you again, this time with more urgency and less of his remarkable self restraint. You braced yourself against the counter as he overtook you, pushing the sleeves away from your shoulders. 

He wasted no time in re-familiarizing himself with your body. Like a man without sight, his hands explored you-- his ears fine tuned to the small noises you made.

No, no. That wouldn't do. 

He wanted you screaming. Screaming for him. Your heart leapt into your throat when he abruptly severed the kiss and lifted you, pushing his pelvis between your open legs. Holding onto him by the neck and shoulders, breathing hard through your nose, you asked him:

“Is this to strengthen the bond?”

Before you, breathless from your kiss, he was able to admit a deep feeling. One that perhaps was always felt... ever since he developed feelings for you. 

“No.  _ I just want to fuck you _ .”

-

The solid cedar headboard slammed violently against the wall. With each thrust, you could feel surges of demonic energy coursing through you. Your eyes glowed faintly blue as you cried out your praises to him.

_ I’ve missed this… Swimming amongst you. _

He was languid, always efficient… railing you from hilt to tip, mercilessly. It was different than last time. There was no Dante-- no portals to open… just  _ desire _ . The scar on your chest burned hot blue, it was a sensation of warmth.

_ You pull me in every time. Dangerous… like a riptide. _

The way his skin dragged across yours both inside and outside had you clenching onto him, afraid you might fall from the plane that you had now ascended to.  _ This  _ was your place.  _ This _ is what you wanted to be. 

The object of his desire, his trust and his passion.

"You've not changed." He breathed, "Who else can put you in such a state, save me?"

There was his pride. And his arrogant words with his husky voice shoved you over violently into euphoria. Your orgasm was a sucker-punch, but he held you firm as you writhed beneath him. 

"We shouldn't indulge any further. I don't want your muscles to be soft tomorrow for training."

You had barely even caught your breath before he started prattling on. "What?"

Vergil looked unamused and disengaged himself from you in all his statuesque glory. "Your mind is something to behold, but your stamina and strength are near nonexistent." 

You pouted a little. Still blunt as ever. "Also your reflexes--" pinched your side and you halfheartedly swatted at him. "-- are completely nonexistent. That is what we will work on tomorrow."

It was the last thing you heard before you fell asleep, mentally and physically exhausted. Tomorrow was sure to be an interesting day.


	4. BE A PERFECT PUPIL

You stood before him, unsure of what this training would entail. Beneath the perpetual dusky sky the two of you stood a few feet apart. He wore his normal regalia and encouraged you to do so as well. No sweatpants and sports bras for this training. "So… are we doing like a point system or…?"

He landed a hard kick directly to your chest.

You hit the ground hard, the air left your lungs and you weren't sure what had even happened. The grass was prickly on your back and the twilight sky above you swirled maliciously. You wheezed for breath, gripping your chest.

Vergil stepped above you. "Get up." He ordered sternly. "Always allow your opponent to stand before you strike him. When you defeat him, the victory will be all the more delicious,"

With much difficulty you stood before him on unsteady legs. "Give me a weapon." You demanded, anger rising in your chest. "You're not ready, Little Fool."

You straightened yourself, embarrassed heat rising from your face. "That was a cheap shot." 

He rushed at you, giving you barely enough time to defend yourself. "Demons have no regard for honor, you know that."

You raised your hand in defense to protect your face. He responded by kneeing you in the stomach. Doubled over, he shoved you to the ground again. 

“Up.” He demanded sternly.

He was more ruthless as a teacher than he was as a bedmate. You didn’t think that was possible. 

"This is all about your reactionary times and reflexes. Which to be perfectly blunt..."

As you stood, he kicked his foot out, knocking you over again. 

"...is pathetic." 

You growled, scrambling up again and when he went to push you again you jumped back, landing shakily on your feet, effectively avoiding his assault. 

He smiled a little. You always were a fast learner.

The entire day went on much the same. Doing repetitive attacks was enough to awaken your reflexes and you found that you were a natural at dodging attacks in creatively flexible ways. Must've been the blood of your mother in you. 

He reveled inwardly at how fast you picked up the skill, however easy it was. And with spells you were able to train all day, refusing food and bathroom breaks.

But it still had you tired, sweaty, bloodied and bruised. 

"Well done, Bice." He went to clap your shoulder, which you deflected with a hard punch. "Jumping the gun, are we?" He grinned at you. "Tomorrow, I assure you, will be much more entertaining."

\---

The washroom smelled of lavender and eucalyptus. Universal scents to wane a busy mind. The water cascaded from the spout above, gentle and tepid at the command of your fingers.

Your clothes retracted back into the silver medallion you wore around your neck, leaving you completely naked. It was a cute little thing that was passed down from your mother when she was young. 

Vergil always loved your little displays of magic, watching with keen interest. Although at the moment he seemed more interested in the bruises and cuts all over your body. You sat on the tiled seat that was built into the shower. It comfortably fit the two of you and even had room to spare. You pulled down whatever hair had managed to stay pinned up and massaged your scalp. Admiring his handy work, he looked at you seriously. 

"Allow me to dress these."

He removed his coat and threw it over the towel rack. "You don't have to do that." Slight pink dusted your cheeks, as he peeled off what remained of his attire.

You would never get used to seeing him this way. It was a new experience to you everytime, somehow. It was as if your mind couldn't fathom that such a man could exist or that he would prefer your company. 

You shook your head, pushing such thoughts away. Wallowing in self consciousness? You weren't a silly pre-pubescent schoolgirl anymore. 

Vergil laughed lightly, moving beneath the spray with you. "I don't mind." 

_ It's an honor to be so near to you.  _

He ran his hands up and down your legs, pressing into the bruises. You winced, hissing in pain. 

For a moment he had forgotten his purpose in kneeling before you. The skin on your thighs were so soft, accented by the occasional beauty mark. Small, fine black hairs dotted the expanse of skin, reminding him just how human you really were. The water had washed away all the blood, your hair pulled into a top knot to be washed later.

Looking up at you, he guided your legs apart, unable to quell his want any longer.

Kissing your inner thighs gently, you nearly forgot how only a while ago he was throwing you around. You shivered beneath his scrutiny, biting down on your lip. 

"I fear I've forgotten your taste."

He admits suddenly. It was only then that you realized just how fast and desperate your first night together was. Neither of you had time to  _ indulge _ like then real supernatural beings you were.

"Remind yourself."

His closeness alone made you radiate with want and this shone between your legs. He was surprised at the confident words that left your mouth, considering how he was about to make you a stuttering mess in a short while. 

With his hands he spread you wide, heat rushing to his loins. Trying to push down his excitement, he gave a chaste kiss to your clit. Reverently, he wrapped his lips around the whole of it, pressing his tongue against that which he liked. Gripping your thighs which threatened any second to crush his head, he could not suppress the moan that left his throat. He lapped up the ambrosia that left you so freely, your hands flew to his head, steadying yourself in snowy tresses. 

You moaned up into the empty space of the bathroom, cold tile scorching your back. He was being indulgent, truly tapping into that of him which is hellspawn. 

He wanted more. Teeth scraped across your clit harshly and you squeaked at the sudden sensation smacking your head to the wall behind you. 

Vergil mused. He knew you were partial to a little bloodshed in the bedroom. He honestly welcomed it. He really wanted to eat you up. From your honeyed pussy up into your womb, your intestines, your heart. 

"God, do that again." You begged, quietly. Vergil snorted, eyes darkening. "God? God weeps watching me defile you." He says betwixt your legs, going back to suck your clit, hard. You were panting now, legs resting over his shoulders, for better access. His occasional attention to your perineum and ass made you a whorish mess even more so than before. 

He retraced his steps back up to your swollen clit, nibbling gently to test the waters. He was right to think it would drive you up the wall, as you cried out, voice raspy from prayer and worship to him, this depraved artwork of a man who held everything that was yours in his hands.

He looked up at you past the bangs over his eyes, nearly cumming against the tile seat that he had been rutting against. "Cum on my face, Little Fool." He hummed, voice edged with his demonic form's. He dragged his fingers up your slit, circling the bead at the center of your pleasure hard and fast, pumping his fingers into you.

Gasping, the air left you as you came hard, pure energy destroying the light fixture above you. The nectar dripped around Vergil's fingers and down into his palm, down your legs. It painted his face, and his chest swelled with arrogance. He watched you, bringing his hand down to his cock, spreading your wetness across it, shuddering. The scent of your combined arousal was enough to make him nearly trigger.

He'd surely rip you in half in that form. He'd hold you, and settle you on top of his barbed cock and watch you ride him. You'd bleed, but you'd beg him for more. 

You sat up from your slumped position, vibrating still. Vergil leaned into you, cool tile on his dick again was a respite. You pushed his bangs from his face, and his pupils were so blown that you couldn't even see the blue in them. 

Without words, you asked him to stand. And before you he did, cock pulsing. He sucked in a quiet breath when you took him in hand, pumping tentatively. 

You looked up at him through lidded eyes, watching for any sign of his pleasure as you engulfed his cock in your mouth. 

He knew he had chosen well. The sight of you, so refined and lady-like… so regal-- sucking his dick filled him with perverse pride.

He struggled to stay still and be composed before you, but he found himself undone regardless. Placing one hand gently on the back of your head, a slow, devilish grin spread across his face. Bobbing up and down on him, with vigor, any parts that did not fit in your mouth were made work of by eager hands. 

He moaned coarsely, slouching over a little from his proud position. You gagged around him when he jerked forward, his need ascending past the point of gentlemanliness. 

He thrusted into your mouth, wanting to hear more of this struggle. And you were happy to concede, being bereft of breath while around his cock was your most favorite way to be. Then he pulled you away, his head pounding. 

You could tell in his eyes he was on the verge of triggering. 

He wanted to fuck you past coherence.

Your heart pounded in anticipation. 

_ Destroy me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stamina training is good for the body and mind <3


	5. MARATHON

Vergil didn't flinch when you slashed the skin beneath his collarbone. It was a small, deep cut. Sure to bring forth enough blood for you to feast upon. You sucked at the wound, partaking in the unholy sacrament. 

You didn't drink for the power it imbibed you with, you drank because you  _ wanted  _ to. You drank because it was  _ his _ . What he valued most. And he offered it to you freely. 

The candles in your bedroom glowed blue, just enough for you to see each other as your bodies danced in the darkness. His body was hard and commanding. Were he not moving, you would have thought he was made of marble. But there were softer parts of him-- like his eyes as he watched you drink his essence.

The wound slowly healed beneath your mouth, both your saliva and his demonic power closing the gash quickly. 

Before you could object, not yet sated, he laid you down and slid into you smoothly and fully. 

You gasped into the air at the sudden intrusion, eyes watering from his girth. You took his cock very well, hours of doing everything but the act itself had you slick with arousal most unbecoming. 

He was surprised he hadn't torn you up already, having been so patient for so long. How far could he go before he was unable to stop himself?

"You test my fortitude." He said between breaths, lifting himself and pulling your legs around his waist. "I never want to hold you back." You reply, salivating at this new position. The muscles in his arms flexed, sweat making him glitter in the dim light. He grunted, the demon in him clawing its way to the surface. Black veins appeared running up his neck and to his temples. He tried to still himself, but you pulled him closer to you by tightening your legs.

"Bice," he began, voice dark and cautious. 

"Don't you dare stop." You ordered, rolling your hips up against him. He felt so good, damned you'd be if this was all you were to get. 

"I want you… in your purest form."

Uncertainty in his eyes, you slapped him hard in the face. He blinked at you, astonished.

"Do it." You demanded, voice ebbed with a dominance that he had yet to hear from you. His ears burned with the tiniest tinge of pink on his cheeks and not a second later he triggered. The hold you had on him with your legs was gone. 

His demon form was massive. All black and navy, it was lucky that your bed was big enough to support him even in this way. 

You gawked, reaching up to touch his face, scowl present with glowing blue eyes. His skin was silky and scaly like a snake's. He was a true horror up close and yet it did nothing to quell your need from him. You had never seen him this way before. You could only imagine what he looked like as Urizen. Your heart fluttered at the idea, however fucked up it was.

"Take me as you please." You hummed, sitting up on your elbows, looking him up and down slowly.

He didn't speak, all you could hear was his breath. He grabbed your arm and pulled you flush to him. Chest to chest. 

It was his turn to sit back, and with that he pulled you atop him. His cock settled between the lips of your pussy and you ground against him, knowing precisely what it was he wanted. 

But part of you wanted to tease him and drag it on for these moments he was fully demon. Part of you wanted to torture him.

A low growl emanated from Vergil's armored chest-- he knew what you were doing. 

"That's all it takes, huh? A little provocation?" You hummed, slicking his cock with your arousal, sliding back and forth. You dug your fingertips into his chest where your hands rested. Your sharp nails dug into the flesh there. He groaned-- rutting up against you. You allowed this-- it felt so good and suddenly you were unsure of how long you could hold out.

His cock was rigid and you rolled your hips, allowing one of the many barbs to rub against your clit. You breathed out, stars bursting in your eyes, moaning loudly into the air.

“Bice.”

You could hear Vergil’s garbled voice, strained with force, but that was in the back of your mind. What occupied the forefront was just how  _ delicious _ this felt. His hands shot up to grip your hips, gripping them so hard with his fingertips that you bled. Yet, you did not stop, still rolling your hips, still moaning whenever you had the breath for it.

“Beatrice.”

He called again sitting up, feeling his stomach knot together. He could stay quiet no more, moaning in tandem with you, his own excitement increasing the friction and the wetness between you.

“ _ Beatrice! _ ”

“ _ What?!” _

He exclaimed suddenly, cumming hard between your folds, reverting back to his human form in a violent burst of blue light. He threw you back onto the bed, sweating and out of breath. His hand wrapped around your neck as he held you to the bed. 

“I tried to warn you, Little Fool.”

He had never cum before in such a way-- outside the body besides masturbating, which was rare for him as it was. “What are you trying to do?” he asked, panting-- actually struggling to catch his breath. That was something he would have to work on-- his demon form still took so much energy from him. 

You smiled in bliss, the lack of air heightening everything else that you were feeling. 

He leaned down to kiss you, capturing your lips fully. He released your neck so he could enter your mouth, wrestling your tongue and moving his hand down between your legs to finger your cunt.

Your eyes fluttered, pupils non-existent. Vergil pulled back, satisfied of the breath he had taken from you. As payback. You coughed and struggled to catch your breath. He threw your legs open, sucking his fingers clean and entered you again.

“Sing your praises to me, Bice. Sing your praises to your Lord.”

And you did, because that is what he was, amongst so many other things.

“Vergil, I be yours. Conquer me. Stain me.” Giving yourself to him fully, offering blood, flesh and your soul. It spurred him on, more than he wanted to admit. Blood passed from you and covered his dick. He groaned your name, the sight alone shoving him harshly into pure white pleasure. 

“Fuck,” he grunted, riding out his orgasm and in turn yanking you into yours. You convulsed beneath him, stuttering, throat dry and voice gone.

You were spent. He had drained you. And by the looks of it, you had drained him as well. He collapsed on top of you, rolling to the side. He stared at the ceiling, chest heaving.

He had never seen that side of you. So in control and confident. He liked it. He wanted to see more of it. He felt like he truly had a comrade in you. An equal.

You took the reigns, usurping the control from him for once. 

  
He  _ really  _ hoped you would do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I diverged a little and split this sexy demon-witch time into two parts. I don't really like posting long chapters, so this seemed better.


	6. BECOME A COMRADE

The two of you were at it for days like that. Solitude in one another's company never leaving your bedroom. 

You read him poetry from your private stash-- Emily Dickinson-- your favorite. Although Vergil did mention that it was a little too modern for his taste. You showed him your hidden collection of JM Turner paintings-- which he did find to his taste. He didn’t ask how you got your hands on them-- he had an idea how, anyway.

The two of you had forgone sustenance in favor of lovemaking. He was so feverish for it, unlike any time you had ever seen. You wondered if he was trying to compensate. For what you were not sure. But it didn't rest well in your mind. 

The way he kissed you and held you in the moments after was almost like he was saying goodbye. But every time you awoke, he was still there, in your bed, between your legs ready to wreck your insides again.

This day was different though. He woke before you to cook breakfast. 

You figured he wanted to move on with training. You sat up in bed, sheets pooling in your lap. You rested your head on your palm and sighed. Your body may have been so fatigued from the marathon sex you had participated in two weeks ago. Now, your limbs ached dully, but it was only a mild discomfort. 

You did have a pounding headache. You creddited it to all the hybrid demon blood you had drunk. You were still yourself half human after all-- no matter how much you took in. Nothing would change it, you were sure.

You threw a robe around yourself and walked barefoot into the kitchen. You slowly sat at the dining table, pulling the plate of English muffins closer to you. Vergil turned and acknowledged you. “Good morning, Bice.”   
  


You grumbled in response. You had never been a morning person.

“You’re an excellent student. A very pleasant surprise.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, dressing your pastry with butter. “Don’t patronize me.”

“I’m not. I wasn’t expecting you to excel with stamina training.”

A harsh laugh left your throat as you chewed, moving your teacup to your lips. “That was stamina training?”

"That was the stamina training, yes."

You froze, "What?" You drawled behind your teacup. "You fucking--"

"Would you have preferred my alternative?"

You pouted a little setting the cup down. You were offended, but only a little. You knew he had enjoyed himself, regardless of any excuse he may have made. 

"I needed to see how much your body could take. I’m confident in your abilities now. We can move on to the next phase."

  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  


It was your first time in the outer underworld with Vergil. He wouldn't have even suggested this unless he had the utmost faith in your power. And it was such a completely different place than he had left it. There was utter chaos-- not the organized chaos that he had formerly known. It was utter bedlam and poor you-- didn’t know any better.    
  


"Am I allowed to use my magick?"

"I encourage it." He was curious, wanting to see how his blood had affected your abilities. The two of you had consumed so much of each other's blood in the past few days there were sure to be some interesting changes.

You made a disgusted face at the demons around you, undulating, writhing in pain, pleasure? You didn’t know. Killing and fucking and eating just to feel  _ anything _ other than nothingness. Not too different from humans…

Some avoided your path in reverence or fear. Those who were foolish enough to not do so were good practice and fell to your hand.

“I never asked you what Dante thought of this.” You said, almost absentmindedly, even going out of your way at times to slay some unfortunate hell-dweller that caught your eye.

Vergil kept his eyes front, occasionally slicing through any demon that appeared before him.

You dispatched a demon, pushing your fist through its chest and pulling out its heart-- and placing it in the satchel you had brought along with you. It wasn’t often that you ventured outside the gates of your home-- you’d be damned if you left empty handed. “He does know you’re here, right?”

Still silent, your brows furrowed. “Vergil, your silence bothers me.”

He ignored you, choosing to lead the way to wherever it was you were going. You stepped in front of him-- taking hold of the demon that had dashed next to him and blowing it away with an incendiary spell.

“Vergil.”

“It’s none of his business.”

You huffed. “Unbelievable. You’re just asking for another fight.”

“There it is.”

He ignored you again and you turned to see what he was looking at, stopping in your tracks as you gaped up at the giant dilapidated throne room.  _ Mundus’  _ old throne room. 

“Feeling sentimental?”

“That isn’t funny.”

“I wasn’t trying to be.”

The demons in this throne room were strong-- stronger than the others you had encountered up to this point. 

“We will cleanse this place.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Only the strongest demons would dare appear here-- for a chance to take the seat.”

Vergil unsheathed  _ Yamato _ as a towering demon formed before you. You watched as it rose from the ground, making the edifice before you quake. 

“We shall show them that they are not worthy.”

You glanced over at him quizzically, but ultimately decided to play along. To your surprise he helped you take down the demon when it proved to be stronger than you were expecting. 

“We must both deal the killing blow.”

He insisted, pulling you atop the demon along with him. You both stood on the felled adversary’s chest and you looked at him again-- the cogs in your head turning.

You were helping him perform some sort of ritual. Why wouldn’t he just tell you? You were happy to help him no matter what it was.

He took your hands and placed them on the hilt of  _ Yamato _ along with his.

Just as the arch-demon below you began to stir, you both lifted your arms and shoved the katana into its chest. It roared speaking in an archaic tongue and you dropped to your hands and knees to begin to purify the area. 

A demon of such size would only create more demons with its blood, such was the way of such ancient beings. 

The palms of your hands burned softly as the demon’s flesh sizzled beneath them. Vergil smiled, happy to have such a skilled player like you in his court.

“Well done. Let’s take our leave.” He said, sheathing  _ Yamato _ again and turning on his heels. You stood, dusting off your knees and turned, looking back at the throne room. You stared as it whispered to you, blue aura surrounding it. 

You turned your back on it though, jogging to catch up with your comrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, sorry y'all. But there is some plot development, so dig in.


	7. BECOME A LOVER

You didn’t ask Vergil what it was that you had done earlier. But he seemed very pleased with himself and you for that matter. He was almost excited to get home and shower and cook and  _ relax _ . He actually said it:  _ relax _ .

As a treat you made a lemon tart from your dad’s recipe book.

After dinner, you both retreated to your library, lemon tart and warm oolong tea in tow. Sitting opposite one another you quoted favorite lines from whatever book you were reading. 

“I don’t want you to think me unobservant… but what happened to your little companion?”

You dog-eared your book. “When you returned with Dante and we consummated our relationship there was no need for her anymore. But I couldn't bring myself to kill her, so I sealed her away. She spends her days there--” you pointed to the ornate silver plaque on your wall that showed your pharaoh hound’s likeness. “--she’s happy, chasing her tail and sleeping beneath shady willows. She deserved a break.”

Vergil hummed, turning a page in his book, curiosity satisfied. You walked over to take his empty plate and teacup,and he pulled you into his lap. 

And that was all you needed. He wanted to have sex in the library.

\---

Vergil breathed out, stamina waning. 

You sighed, at the height of your power, glowing in tandem with him. You rode him, trying yet again to prove yourself to him. Your grip was tight on the armrests of the velvet chair. Vergil had his hands on your hips, as you rolled and gyrated down on his dick.

He watched you, lids heavy with kiss swollen lips. He tucked your stray hairs behind your ear and the gentle touch from his hands made you shiver.

" _ I love you. _ "

It was a sudden outburst that cut through the sticky air like piano wire. It was the first and only time you had said it. It had been unspoken for so long. But you wanted him to know. Just once. 

"Love seeketh only self to please.” He said in response, wetting his lips and continuing to hammer up into you. 

"To bind another to its delight." 

Vergil shivered at your response, catching your eyes with his. He leaned in to kiss you, heart pounding in his chest. 

It was a gentle, demure kiss which totally contradicted the things you whispered to one another in these moments. He pulled away, stilling you. “I must leave tomorrow.”

Your heart fell into your stomach. You knew it was going to happen. You know he couldn’t stay forever. But it still stung no less. He leaned down, sucking against the scar he had given you. You keened against him, cumming hard, your stomach coiling.

He came not too long after as you collapsed against him, hair disheveled, clothes half off. 

It was hasty and messy. So unlike him. 

“Will you lay with me?”

He asked finally after moments of being still holding one another.

“Okay.”

You both fell into bed together for the last time. You didn’t bother to shower and neither did he. Watching the constellations in your ceiling, silent. There was occasional kissing, small touches that became feverish and hot where you would have sex again. Liked making up for lost time and time that you were sure to lose after.

You never hated the bell of the clock striking midnight so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sudden! Dramatique! Emocion!
> 
> JUST KIDDING.
> 
> I'll probably post another chapter that will tie everything together-- haha can you imagine?


	8. BONUS CHAPTER: BECOME A QUEENE

He shrugged on his coat, taking up  _ Yamato _ . Your face was solemn, but not sad. You knew your place in his world. He loved his brother, he still had a relationship to mend with his son. 

"I'll see you again, Bice." 

You stood in your sheer black robe, arms crossed over your chest.You weren't going to cry. Not like last time. You knew it was true. He'd return, whether you wanted him to or not. What did bother you was how long you’d have to be without him. A year, a decade, a century?

There was no King in the Underworld. Not right now. It was only a matter of time. 

And however reformed Vergil might have been, his core belief still remained… in order to protect that which you hold dear, you need strength and power.

His lack of power killed his mother. It killed his first love. It killed him. 

_ But it wasn't going to kill you. _

Now, a throne was bare. A throne ripe for the taking. And he intended to take it. He intended to rule.

Your mother's warning rang in your ears and bounced around in your head. But fear didn't grip you as it did before. He had given you so much. Knowledge, power and love. And in return you would give him anything he wanted. Even if it ruined you. 

" _ When I return, I'll make you my Persephone. _ " 

  
  
  


_ His  _ _ Persephone. The one to rule by his side. The one to protect the throne while he’s away. The one to bear his children. _

Who else could it be, except you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we rest, ghouls and specters. I hope y'all enjoyed these two as much as I have. It's sad for it to end-- but that means we can all move on to the next chapter in the lives of two beautiful and fictional lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, a year later here we are. I just couldn't stay away from this pairing! The more I read my romantic stuff the more I cringe at it and refuse to post it from embarrassment... but these two are so different. 
> 
> Anyway, comments and shit are appreciated <3


End file.
